


A game of monopoly

by ThePsychic01



Series: A Crossover Fanfic Series(I Couldn’t Think Of A Name) [1]
Category: American Dad!, Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Gorillaz, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: 4 people, Comedy, Gen, HAVING A GOOD TIME, Monopoly (Board Game), Stickmen, number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01
Summary: 4 Cartoon Characters Play A Game Of Monopoly
Series: A Crossover Fanfic Series(I Couldn’t Think Of A Name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895122
Kudos: 6





	A game of monopoly

Four,Henry,2D And Steve was siting in the couch figuring out what to do “I know let play a game of monopoly”Said Steve “Ok”Said Four,Henry And 2D “But what version is it”Said 2D “Let see”Said Steve, Steve looked at the versions of monopoly on the shelf at the back of the room there was only the normal version “there’s in the normal one”Said Steve “Ok Henry Will be the car 2D will be the hat Four will be the dog and il be the ship” Henry rolled the dice he got a 3 “Henry do you want to buy Baltic Avenue”Said Steve Henry nodded. Now it was Four Turn he had to pay M200 because he landed on income tax “grr ahsjosjcmdidkfkfodxodnd”Shouted Four Henry laughed but four screeched him “stop screeching people it just a game a bored game and you still have some money left”Said Steve now it was 2D’s Go he rolled a 2 and he landed on a community chest he got M200 Then It was Steve turn to go he rolled a 6 “Yes!”Shouted Steve “il buy oriental avenue”Henry recovers from four screeching “is it my turn”Said Henry “Yes”Said 2D Henry rolled a 4 he got a chance card “take a property from another player”Said Steve who was reading Henry’s Chance Card “Oh no”Said Steve as him and Henry is the only ones that had a property “Ok Henry here’s my property”Said Steve Now it was four’s turn he rolled again a four he landed at Vermont avenue “il take that”Said Four “But you have to pay”Said 2D “No I don’t.screech.”Said Four “Four what did I...”Said Steve But then stop when Four was looking at him with anger “Wait wasn’t it 2D’s turn”Said Steve 2D recovered from four screeching he rolled a 2 “Seriously”Said 2D He landed at Income Tax And he payed the M200 he got in his 1st turn, Now it was Steve Turn he rolled a 3 and he landed at Vermont Avenue he lost his property and now he have to pay M100 to a property Four didn’t pay for “Thats It!”Shouted Steve he flipped the table broke the board “Ahhhh”Screamed Steve as he stepped on his piece, the ship “seriously”Said Steve.


End file.
